I Love You
by ILoveTheBlackDaggerBrotherhood
Summary: Just a random story about Rin and Sesshomaru.  I had an idea for it and I ended up getting carried away.  Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I just like to right really random and sometimes sick things about them. (This story, however, is not sick.)**

**Um, yeah... I'm not really all that great at summaries so, I'm just going to let you read it and find out what happens for yourself. It's just a cute little story that I had a vague idea for and I ended up getting carried away and writing a lot. So please read and review.**

**Onto the story!!**

Sesshomaru ran swiftly through the forest. He had fallen asleep and somehow, Rin had gotten away and he had no idea where she had gone to.

"I can't believe I let her get away from me!" Sesshomaru slowed to a walk. There was a rustling noise from behind a bush to his left. He moved slowly over to the bush. He looked behind it and, much to his delight, there was Rin, crying over a cut she had apparently received while walking through the forest. "Rin, what's wrong?"

Rin jumped. "Lord Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, Rin. I was worried because I didn't know where you were."

"Why do you care?"

Sesshomaru looked shocked. "Why do I care? Rin, you are my friend. I was worried about you because I love you."

"What do you mean you love me?"

"I mean that you are like a little sister, or even a daughter to me and I love you."

"Oh… Of course you meant it that way. I should have known."

"What's wrong with me thinking of you as a little sister or a daughter?"

"What's wrong with is that I love you, Lord Sesshomaru. And I don't mean as an older brother or a dad. I am in love with you, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with sad eyes. He looked down at her with equally sad eyes. "You know that it could never work between us."

"Why couldn't it work?"

"Because you are human and I am a demon."

"That means absolutely nothing to me and you know it means nothing to you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Yes, I know that it means nothing to both of us. However, you are only twenty and I am hundreds of years old."

"I don't care about that either, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I know that you don't care, Rin, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. It matters to me. I can't watch another one of the people that I love die!"

Tears were flowing down Rin's cheeks and threatening to spill from Sesshomaru's eyes. He turned around and quickly wiped away the tears.

"Rin, you know it won't work. I've told you before."

"But I love you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I love you, too, which is why I can't be with you so that I don't have to watch you die when the time comes!" The tears defied Sesshomaru's wishes and flowed down his cheeks. Breathing heavily, he took Rin in to his lap. "You do know that I love you, right? I just can't watch you die."

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru. She smiled. "Please… I can't live without you."

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes. Slowly, very slowly, he moved his lips towards Rin's lips. He kissed her gently. When they pulled apart, Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru.

"I love you, Lord Sesshomaru."

"I love you, too, Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Of course I will, Rin."

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. She laid her head on his chest. She cuddled into his warm embrace. Sesshomaru tightened his grip on Rin ever so slightly as he looked up at the beautiful night sky. A shooting star zoomed across the velvet sky and Sesshomaru made a silent wish. "I wish that Rin and I can always be this happy."

Cradling Rin in his lap, Sesshomaru silently drifted off to sleep. When he woke up the next morning, he was shocked to find his lap empty. He sat up with a start, thinking frantically, "Was last night just a dream? Did I really tell Rin that I loved her and finally agree to be with her? Where is she?"

As he was trying to figure out where Rin was, said beautiful young girl walked over to him. She smiled at his frazzled face as he looked up at her.

"Are you okay, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I just thought that you were still lost and that last night never happened." He paused. "Last night did happen, right?"

"You mean did we confess our love for each other last night? Yes, we did."

Sesshomaru smiled. Rin leaned down and gently kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek. Sesshomaru blushed. Rin giggled at the fact that Sesshomaru, her Sesshomaru was actually embarrassed. She had never seen him embarrassed.

She walked over to a fire that was crackling a few feet away from Sesshomaru. He stood up and also walked over to the fire. He sat down right in front of it. It was late autumn and was an unusually cold winter at that. He rubbed his hands together near the fire.

"When did it get so cold?"

Rin smiled politely. "Actually, it's a lot colder this morning than it has been all month."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I see."

"Lord Sesshomaru, would you like something to eat?"

"No thank you, Rin. I'm not hungry."

Rin nodded. "Okay, as long as you're sure."

"I'm sure, Rin."

They sat for awhile in comfortable silence. Slowly, snow started drifting down from the sky. Rin looked up happily and laughed as she stood up.

"It's the first snow of the season, Lord Sesshomaru!"

She danced happily around as the snow began to cover both the ground and herself and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smiled as he watched her dancing. She was always so happy on the first snow of the season. Rin absolutely loved the snow. Sesshomaru found it quite odd, but, he never asked her because he was afraid that she would get mad at him. Sesshomaru stood up and took Rin by the hand. She gasped as he pulled her close to him. He joined in her dancing, leading her in a slow, graceful waltz-like dance. They spun gracefully through the snow, both of them smiling and laughing the whole time. Sesshomaru began to grow tired and he slowly ceased his spinning. Rin picked up the bag of supplies that he and Rin always carried with them when they were going into the forest, with or without Jaken. He took her hand in his again.

"We should really get back to the cave. I'm sure that Jaken is starting to worry about us," Sesshomaru said.

Rin nodded in agreement. They walked hand in hand silently through the forest and through a small clearing. At the end of the clearing sat a cave. They walked into the cave to find that Jaken was asleep. Rin shook her head.

"I swear, he never stops sleeping," she said.

Sesshomaru had already begun waking the sleeping demon. "Jaken, wake up. I said wake up, Jaken."

Jaken slowly opened his eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru! You have come home! I was so worried about you." He noticed Rin sitting next to the fire. She was looking through the bag of supplies. "Rin, I see you are still alive." He whispered below his breath, "Unfortunately."

Sesshomaru had heard him, however, and shot him a dirty look. Sesshomaru then walked over and sat next to Rin.

"What are you looking for, Rin?" he asked.

"I'm just looking for my necklace. I had taken it off because I was mad at you and now I can't find it." Rin pouted.

Sesshomaru picked up the bag and looked through it. After about five minutes of searching, his arm emerged, Rin's necklace in his hand.

"Here you go," he said as he put the necklace around Rin's neck. The necklace was a simple silver chain with a red teardrop-shaped pendant on it. Sesshomaru had given it to Rin for her eighteenth birthday. He smiled as he remembered the joyous event that was her birthday party. There were very few guests. They were Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango, as well as, of course, Jaken, Rin, and Sesshomaru.

Rin caught his smile and the look in his eyes and realized that he was remembering her birthday party. She smiled, too, at the memories. That was the day that he had finally made piece with his brother, Inuyasha. She had been so happy on that day because she and Kagome had become friends on the occasions that they both had to sit and watch the men they loved battle each other.

Jaken caught the two of them smiling and looking into space. He sighed and walked over to them. "I'm hungry," he declared.

Rin looked at him in surprise. "Then find something to eat."

"Stupid girl, it's your job. You are our servant."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "You are not to speak that way to Rin ever again, am I understood?"

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you crazy? You told me that the only reason you kept Rin around was because she cooks for us and does other household work."

Rin's face lost all of its color. "You said what?"

"I said that when you were still young. I said that when you were still only nine years old! I don't still think that."

Rin's eyes were like daggers as she stared at Sesshomaru. "I don't believe you."

"I swear it's the truth. I love you, Rin. You know that. I don't think of you as a servant." Rin could see the truth and hurt in Sesshomaru's eyes. She smiled.

She pecked him gently on the cheek. "Okay, I believe you."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed Rin passionately. "I love you, Rin."

"I love you, too, Lord Sesshomaru."

They gazed into each others eyes as Jaken made a fake gagging sound and left the cave. "I'm leaving. I don't wish to travel with two love birds as sickening as you two are." Jaken announced this, hoping that they would ask him to stay. When they didn't ask him to stay, however, he walked out of the cave and into the forest. He shook his head as he walked. "How could Lord Sesshomaru just let me, his faithful servant, walk away in favor of that girl?"

Meanwhile, back in the cave, Sesshomaru and Rin were still looking into each others eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru, promise me that you'll never leave me," Rin whispered.

Sesshomaru chuckled. "I promise that I will never leave you, Rin."

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Do you want some breakfast now, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, Rin, I would love some breakfast."

Rin stood up and took some fish out of the bag of supplies. She cooked it on the fire that was in the middle of the large cave. She handed a piece to Sesshomaru. He smiled.

"Thank you, Rin."

"You're welcome, Lord Sesshomaru."

One year later, Rin and Sesshomaru got married.

Two years after getting married, Rin and Sesshomaru got a surprise. Rin found out that she was pregnant.

About nine months after finding out that she was pregnant, Rin was sitting in a chair in the house that she and Sesshomaru were now sharing with Inuyasha and Kagome. All of a sudden, she felt a very bad pain in her stomach. Her eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome, help!"

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kagome ran into the room. "What's wrong, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked her worriedly.

"Sesshomaru, I think I'm having the baby now."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru helped Rin into a bed while Kagome ran to get Kaede from next door. When she got back with Kaede, Rin was breathing heavily. With help from Kaede, Rin delivered the baby. Kaede washed the baby off while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru moved Rin to a different bed. Kaede brought the baby into the room where they were now standing around Rin. The baby was wrapped up in a white blanket. Kaede smiled at Rin and Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations, it's a boy."

Sesshomaru and Rin smiled as Kaede handed the baby carefully to Rin. Tears flowed down Rin's face.

"Sesshomaru... We did it… And it's a boy."

Sesshomaru hugged Rin. "I know. He's beautiful." Sesshomaru looked down at his son. "No wait, he's not beautiful." Rin looked up at Sesshomaru with hurt eyes. He smiled. "He's perfect."

Rin smiled. "He is perfect. What are we going to name him?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Can we name him Inutaisho after my father?"

Rin smiled up at Sesshomaru. "Of course we can name him after your father."

And so they named him Inutaisho. Two years later, she had another son. They named him Miroku after their old friend who had died even before the birth of Inutaisho. Then another year later, Rin finally gave birth to a daughter. They named her Kaede after the priestess who had helped them deliver Inutaisho, but died a year later before she could help them with their other son and their daughter. They all lived happily until Kagome was 89 and she died. When Rin was 98, she died as well. Sesshomaru was sad because his one true love was gone, but he was also happy because she lived a happy life and gave him two wonderful sons and a wonderful daughter.

**I know I skipped a lot, but I didn't really wanna go through the whole 98 years of Rin's life.**


End file.
